With My Last Breath
by ultimatesalormoonfan
Summary: Prince Demando's ghost walks the world alone. The story behind his last look on life... (baaaddd summary, please just read the story?) (R & R please?)


Hello... I know I need to update my other fanfictions, and I should maintain those before I start a new one, but... I recently got the idea for this fic in my head. And for me? Those ideas just don't leave me alone... ^^; Anyway, just because I came up with all this fluff doesn't mean I believe in ghosts. It just fit the idea. So, on I go...  
  
Note: I know that when Usagi is supposed to be twenty-one or twenty-two in this story, and I know that crystal Tokyo is supposed to be around by then, but let me just 'pretend' it isn't. ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither the song, nor the characters. The story idea's mine, take it and die. :P  
  
------------------------------  
  
A slight glimmer of the air was all that might be noted by human eyes of the un-earthly man who stood within the shadows of a large tree on a humid summers day. The mans eyes were closed lazily, as he enjoyed the occational gentle breeze, and the fresh smell of the air. Had any who had known him been able to see him now, the most noticable new feature, apart from the fact that he was now dead, was the dark cresent moon that had left his forhead. Many, many years had past by since he had left his body behind, after a fatle blow from 'the doom phantom', or as the man used to know him as, 'wiseman'. Should he have been visable, the formation of crystal clear tears would have been noticable, appearing in his eyes.  
  
The man wore a white suit, with a flowing ankle length cape of the same tone. On the shirt, deep purple coloured designs ran throughout, looking slightly like vines. His unusual shoulder length white hair matched his appearence, framing his face. The man was a previous enemy of the Sailor Senshi. However, before his death, he had managed to change his beliefs... His final moment had been saving Usagi. Diving infront of the spear-like shards of black coloured crystals, being thrown at the one he had cared most about, apart from his own brother, Saffiru, to save her life... He had discovered the painful truth about the lies he had been living, though, unfortunately, much to late.  
  
The man leaned back casually against the large old tree behind him, watching the people pass by. Living people. He didn't feel jelous, he knew there was nothing to come from that. Though, he was curious as to how Usagi was. He didn't know how old she had been when he had died, but under his assumption, he believed her to have been fourteen or fifteen at the time. About seven years had passed since, so she would have to be about twenty-one or twenty-two by now.   
  
The man who stood leaning against the tree was a prince, or he used to be anyway. Prince Demando stood alone, half curious as to how Usagi was, half afraid he would find her in the arms of Mamoru. He knew he wasn't the one who was destined to be with her. Being dead wouldn't much help him either. But... the thought still slightly concerned him. He was no longer sure of what he would want to see, or for that matter, what he could stand to see.  
  
Demando stood up, slightly reluctently, breathing in the summers smell again. As he strode through the park, occationally gazing slightly wistfully at a few couples sitting happily sitting on benches together, he didn't really notice where his feet were carrying him. Time was no longer an issue to him. He barely kept track of years anymore, so he took his time. Drifting through the park, he stumbled across a couple that slightly surprised him to see. Noticing a girl that looked surprisingly like the blue haired companion of usagi, whom he knew as Sailor Mercury, walking hand in hand with a young man he did not know. Recalling some of his memories, he saw fleeting images of this girl with Usagi. Ami, he thought, was what Usagi had called her. He was fairly surprised to see any companions of Usagi's here, assuming them all to have business elsewhere.  
  
After a few moments of thought, he wondered with a mild curiousity if the Sailor Senshi still were fighting youma, or negaverse fources. He sighed in silent thought, and continued his walk in the direction of Usagi's home.  
  
------------------------------  
  
I know it's a short chapter, but it's kind of just a prolude for now.   
  
Quick note:  
  
Before I post the next chapter,  
  
I would like to have at least 5 reviews.  
  
I know it's a lot to ask,  
  
but I would like to have 5 reviews for each chapter,  
  
before I post the next one.  
  
So please review, to get the next chapter up sooner! 


End file.
